Sibyl's Spells
by PsychedAngsty
Summary: "JINXIE!" That is what little Sibyl calls the only other female of the H.I.V.E. Five. Jinx is like her older sister, a person she can look up to-even if she's a criminal. And then, there's the rest of the group, all fellow brothers to ten-year-old Sibyl. Then they meet Kid Flash. (Alternate take on "Lightspeed". I lost to a stupid dare with a fanfic-writer friend, so here we go.)


**A/N**

**I'll ask of you all one thing: PLEASE don't ask me how I got around to this. Long story short, I lost a dare with one of my fanfic writing friends, and I need to write a story to keep my part of the deal. That said, enjoy, and I hope you like my new "Teen Titans" OC, Sibyl.**

* * *

She sat between See-More and Jinx as she and everyone else waited for Gizmo to do his work. The silver-haired girl looked on nervously as she dusted her white medieval tunic dress, pulling the black sash around her waist tighter. She tugged at the long sleeves and fingered her soft white moccasins. She ran her small hands over her black cat ears and leggings. She trembled. Whether it was from fear or excitement, she couldn't tell.

Jinx noticed this and laid a hand on the shoulder of this small girl. "Don't worry, Sibyl," the mistress of bad luck said. "It'll be okay. Tonight, we'll be able to take anything we want."

Jinx's pink eyes locked with Sibyl's ice-blue ones.

"You sure?" Sibyl whimpered, her slitted pupils narrowing.

"Of course I'm sure," Jinx answered before turning her attention to the tech-savvy boy below. "Well, Gizmo?"

Sibyl heard him reply with, "Pffft! Easy. Security system stinks."

She bit her lip as she heard Gizmo type away at whatever computer console he had landed on. She knew perfectly well the Teen Titans couldn't come after them. Deep down, though, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

A computerized voice interrupted her thoughts. _"Access approved."_

"Check it out," Gizmo chuckled as he pressed a button, turning off all the security lasers around the museum chambers.

Jinx jumped down, followed by everyone else. Sibyl hesitated somewhat jumping down as well, landing beside Kyd Wykkyd.

"Gold, jewels, priceless artifacts. _Way_ better than the mall," Jinx said, before commanding, "H.I.V.E. Five, rob 'em blind!"

Everyone else just ran out to grab, so Sibyl decided to follow. She decided to stay behind See-More––at least he was a reasonable guy compared to the others. She just watched quietly as the boy cut out a circular hole in the glass guarding a display with a laser from his one eye. Sibyl came forward and just stared at the glass until a blue aura covered the cut section and levitated it out of their way.

See-More jumped back in surprise. "Woah! Geez, Sibyl, you're so quiet I didn't even _know_ you were there."

Sibyl smiled back brightly.

"Hey, See-More."

The two turned to Mammoth to find him holding an Egyptian garment to his chest. "Does this make me look fat?" he asked.

"No way, Mammoth. It makes you look rich!" See-More replied, his eye switching to a dollar sign.

Sibyl and See-More both turned to find a motionless Kyd Wykkyd standing before a cobra scepter––guarded by glass.

See-More switched his eye to a laser again. "Need an eye, Kyd Wykkyd?"

Kyd Wykkyd just shook his head. He proceeded to raise his cloak to the glass, turning a good portion of it into shadow, and reached in to grab his trophy.

Sibyl ran over to him. "Wykkyd! Can I see that?"

Kyd Wykkyd just looked down at her for a moment before handing it over. As Sibyl wondered at the artifact, Kyd Wykkyd stared at her, slightly amused. He knew he wasn't supposed to take too much time in taking their loot. Having Sibyl trying to actually take a good look at things was going to slow them down a bit. But _Jesus Christ,_ this girl was only _ten._ And she was _adorable._

Sibyl continued to look over it as she heard Billy Numerous jabbering about jars somewhere out there. When she returned it to Kyd Wykkyd, she looked a little disappointed. "No real magic here," she sighed. "I was hoping I'd find a trace or something."

Jinx may have been armed with bad luck, but the real know-it-all witch was Sibyl. She didn't just do offensive sorcery; she would also brew potions, perform rituals, and make enhanced tools. Nobody exactly knew _how_ the little girl managed to do it all. For a ten-year-old girl, she was smart. Who knew what else could fit in her rune-savvy mind.

A flash caught Sibyl's eye. She rushed over to a large glass case filled with ornaments. The girl cooed at them, admiring the pendants. She concentrated, and her eyes glowed blue. The talismans instantly lit up as she inspected them for any traces of magic. She was just about to give up and search for something else when she found an Ankh of Life, letting off teal spiky waves.

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly. She concentrated harder, and the amulet soon teleported out into Sibyl's hand. Giggling, she turned to run over to a certain pink-haired girl, who had just pushed See-More aside with an eye-shaped amulet in her hands.

"Jinxie!" Sibyl called. "Jinxie, Jinxie! Look what I got!"

Jinx turned to looked at Sibyl and managed a smile. "Hm. . . that's another amulet, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" the ten-year-old chirped. "And look!" Sibyl's eyes glowed once again as she focused on the Ankh. Soon, it set of little pointy waves of teal blue.

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "It has magic traces?"

"Yup!" Sibyl chimed. "And I'm going to use it!" Then her smile faltered. "I. . . I _will_ get to use it. . . right? Those Titans won't get in the way?"

Jinx petted the girl on the head. "Of course you'll use them before they come back. Now, let's hurry out of here. Even if the Titans won't come, the guards will."

Sibyl nodded, and everyone else made their way out. Just in front of the museum, Sibyl held her Ankh up to the moon.

"What a fine night for witchcraft!" she chuckled. Indeed, it was a fine night for such. She would take the amulet home, and in the moonlight, she would work with the talisman, and perhaps make some good use of it. What would the amulet help with? Strength? Smarts? Stamina?

Or. . . speed?

_ZOOM!_ A brilliant blur of red and yellow blew past the group.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" See-More cried. No sooner that he had said that, the flash of red and yellow zapped by again.

And Billy's and See-More's loot was gone. In an instant, Kyd Wykkyd's scepter was gone, and so was Gizmo's share of stolen goods. The former was now holding a branch while the latter was left spinning in the air. Then whatever-it-was zipped past Mammoth, taking his prize and dropping his pants to reveal his underwear. Sibyl was just about to curl her fingers around her talisman, but it was too late; it flew past her and Jinx, knocking Sibyl off her feet in the process.

"Eek!"

When Sibyl looked down at her hand again, her amulet was replaced by a small bag of saltwater taffy. She looked up at Jinx, who was no longer holding her talisman of good luck, but a rose.

Everyone was in a state of extreme confusion, not able to think straight of what had happened.

It was then that the alarm was set off.

Sibyl screamed. Jinx yelled, "RUN!"

The H.I.V.E. Five wasted no time in bailing out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! ALSO, I need you guys to vote on something.**

**Who is Sibyl with in the next chapter? **

**•See-More (the truck robbery; she's in the air)**

**•Kyd Wykkyd (the truck robbery; she's on the ground)**

**•Gizmo (the electronics store)**

**•Billy Numerous (the ice hockey rink)**

**•Mammoth (the convenience store)**

**•Jinx (the H.I.V.E. Five HQ)**

**•Alone (I'll decide what goes in here)**

**Each different chapter is going to show a different relationship between Sibyl and the other character in some way.**


End file.
